


it’s all in how much we give

by NiamhM101



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: sequel to something I forgot the title of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Tom and Jerry’s nighttime meet ups on the roof get exposed by a tiny dog, and a tough protective mouse





	it’s all in how much we give

The late night sneak outs of a certain cat and mouse weren’t exactly going going unnoticed anymore.

Not everyone in the house noticed, just the smallest and most fearless dog.

Jerry’s dog Shredder was only starting to fall asleep when Tom had sneaked out the window after his best friend.

And you can’t blame the pooch for getting worried when he saw his owner wasn’t beside him anymore.

The last time this happened was before Tom and Jerry made up, back in their chasing days.

And Tom knew that Shredder shouldn’t be messed with so he had waited until the dog was distracted before taking Jerry.

So yes, he was worrying about his owner.

So much so that Shredder went to the one resident in the household that would throw down anyone who hurt their cousin.

Yep, the pooch went to Muscles.

The toughest mouse in the entire town, who would beat up a thousand cats if his cousin or anyone else in his family was in trouble.

And Shredder could fit easily into the mouse hole this specific mouse was sleeping in.

Muscles was a little confused as to why his cousin’s dog had woken him up, but it didn’t take long to figure out something might have happened with the whimpering coming from said dog.

“Hey, hey. Shredder. Come on,” he said, softly, gesturing for the pooch to follow him as he walked quietly out of the mouse hole.

Shredder of course listened, because the only two residents in the house he respected was his owner and his owner’s cousin.

Muscles opened the window just enough for them to climb out, and while carrying the tiny dog with one arm he climbed up the drainpipe to the roof.

No one knew how he could possibly guess that Shredder wanted up on the roof because that was where his owner was, no one in the whole universe.

But the tough mouse and the equally tough dog made it to the roof that night.

And while they expected to see a fight, they instead found two best friends comforting each other from nightmares.

When Shredder was sure his owner would be okay, he visibly calmed down and was ready to go back to sleep.

Muscles knew he’d have to talk with his cousin eventually about these nights, but not now.

Now it was time to sleep again. And hopefully this time he would be woken when it’s morning.


End file.
